


A Phone-tastic Discovery

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Post-TFP. Molly discovers a secret of Sherlock's. And what is this mysterious case he's on?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	A Phone-tastic Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



> Prompted by Juldooz on tumblr: "I'm your lock screen?!" "You weren't supposed to see that."

Things were…different after the phone call. Not bad, not great, but different. Honestly, Molly was surprised that Sherlock didn’t run away screaming when he found out the truth of her heart. No, in fact, he embraced it. In some ways, it made them closer friends than ever to not have this large looming secret between them. She knew that he was aware that she didn’t expect anything from him, and that’s most likely what made things easier.

She felt a sort of freedom after the phone call, though it tore at her for hours until Sherlock showed up at her front stoop in the light rain. He hadn’t said anything, but wrapped his arms around her when she opened the door. “Molly, I’m so glad you’re alive,” he had told her. It warmed her heart which was already starting a slow healing process the moment he embraced her petite body.

Allowing herself to get lost in the memories of that night a month ago, she hardly heard Sherlock enter the lab. “And how’s my favourite pathologist?” he asked with a chipper demeanor, phone in hand.

Molly smiled in amusement. “I’m alright—could be better, but I’ll take what I can get. Why are you so happy? A good case come up?”

“Yes,” he replied, “as a matter of fact, I have come across the most important case of my life—you could say it’s the one that matters the most.” Sherlock flashed a cheeky grin, hoping she’d understand the hint.

Her face scrunched up in confusion, and though Sherlock found it adorable when she did that, it was most frustrating at the moment. He set his phone atop the counter next to his usual microscope.

“Well, uh, let me know if you need assistance. Oh! And I may have been able to procure a couple of fingers for your experimenting pleasure, if you’re interested,” Molly babbled on.

His phone lit up with news of a text. Molly glanced at it out of habit, and couldn’t believe her eyes. “I’m your lock screen?!” It was a photo of her from Rosie’s christening. She hadn’t a clue who had taken it, but from the look of it, she had deduced that Sherlock took the photo himself. She was smiling, her eyes all lit up.

Sherlock laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. And…was his face warming? Was he… blushing?? Despite his uncontrollable physical indications of embarrassment, his voice remained stoic. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

And then it hit her. “Your case…the one that matters the most?”

“Yes?”

She moved closer toward him. “Would you say that you—need—this case?”

Sherlock felt his heart beating rapidly. He was nervous, but exhilarated by the fact Molly had deduced it. She was so clever, his Molly. “I need this case very much.” His voice had gone down an octave.

Molly placed her hand where his heart was pounding in his chest. “And…do you love this case, Sherlock? I mean, really love it?”

The way he gazed at her had Molly swooning internally. No one ever looked at her that way. He tucked away a loose tendril of her hair, his fingers grazing the shell of her ear. His hand slid down to her cheek, cradling her face. “I really do. Molly, I—“

His words were interrupted by her lips claiming his, warm and fitting perfectly to his mouth. It was firm and soft all at once and he felt he could drown in her. Sherlock traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, and he couldn’t help the sound that escaped him when it met hers. As their kisses became sparse, Sherlock took the time to say what she hadn’t let him say. He never wanted to say it more than he did now.

“—love…you.” One final, lingering kiss, and he rested his forehead against hers. “I think this is my favourite case.”

“Solving it was fun,” Molly added. “I’m glad you requested my assistance on it.”

“Whatever shall we call it?” he asked, still playing along.

She bit her lip as she thought it over. “How about…The Case of—“

“Sherlolly?”

The two of them pulled apart, turning to see who had said that. Philip Anderson had been standing there gaping at them for God knows how long.

“Come again?” Molly asked, flustered by the situation.

“You know…Sherlock, Molly…Sherlolly,” Anderson attempted to explain.

Sherlock’s brows furrowed. “That is utterly ridiculous!”

Molly giggled at his reaction. “Ohhh, I don’t know. It has a certain ring to it.”

Anderson turned to leave, letting them have their privacy since he obviously barged in on a moment. “Knew it,” he uttered in excitement. 


End file.
